<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WAC by the_last_dillards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781184">WAC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards'>the_last_dillards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Elim Garak, Come Eating, Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Wet &amp; Messy, ajanlingus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Garak detested, it was being messy.</p><p>Kinktober Day 3: Creampie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WAC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a play on Cardi B’s WAP. The C is for Cloaca. Some relevant WAC art <a href="https://the-last-dillards.tumblr.com/post/627772632392220672/get-your-boots-and-your-coat-for-this-wet-ass">here.</a></p><p>Update! Podfic version by yohlenyaoilover now available here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877448">https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877448</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian chased his edge, thrusting into Garak almost frantically for it.</p><p>Beneath him, Garak looked utterly ruined, already wrung out from his own orgasm before they’d even gotten to this part of their lovemaking. His body twitched with each thrust, eyes going in and out of focus.</p><p>Julian drank in the sight. Listened to his ragged breaths, felt the luxurious warmth around him, breathed the strong scent of lingering Cardassian arousal, and used it to push him to his end. Finally, he came with a long groan, fucking his cum deep inside his lover’s body.</p><p>He gave himself a minute to come down, forehead pressed to chufa, before gathering his willpower and pulling out with a squelch, shuffling down to where Garak let his legs splay wide open. </p><p>Already, the first drops of cum were dripping out. Julian licked his lips and took a swipe with his tongue.</p><p>If there was one thing Garak detested, it was being messy. </p><p>He complained at length each and every time they made love and Julian came inside of him. It was wet. It felt uncomfortable. It dripped out at inconvenient times onto the floor and the insides of his trousers. He had to clean himself out afterwards. And the list went on.</p><p>To Julian’s defense, he had suggested using a condom. </p><p>Garak had even allowed him to try it a few times. </p><p>But the internal condom covered over too much of his ajan and made sex less pleasurable for him.</p><p>And the external condom apparently made Julian’s cock feel too synthetic. He could just replicate one of those if he wanted a fake prUt in him, Garak had groused.</p><p>Julian had even tried convincing him by using more exciting varieties. Flavored! Ribbed! Sensation inducing!</p><p>They were all rejected after one try. And so he was left with this. </p><p>The only way that seemed to make Garak happy.</p><p>Cleaning his semen out of Garak himself. Namely, by licking.</p><p>Frankly, Julian suspected that most of his grumblings about condoms were just a bluff. That he liked this—being filled and filthy, making Julian service him this way</p><p>Well, it was a task that he would happily undertake.</p><p>He licked into Garak, using his tongue like a scoop to collect as much as possible and bring it back into his mouth. </p><p>For all his enthusiasm in running his tongue through it, Julian personally wasn’t much of a fan of his own taste. Garak’s was perfectly pleasant, sweet and thick like honey. But humans in general were much too bitter and salty with a strange viscosity to boot.</p><p>Not that Garak seemed to mind. Whenever he gave Julian a blowie, he always seemed almost disappointed once Julian finished spending himself. He’d once even described his semen as tasting not dissimilar to his morning fish juice. </p><p>And that had done two things for Julian. One, made him vow never to try this morning fish juice. Two, given him the unfortunate mental image of Garak drinking from a tall milky glass.</p><p>Fortunately in this case, Garak’s slick managed to dilute his own taste enough to be palatable.</p><p>Julian pulled back for a moment to give himself some air. He used his elbows to prop himself up so that he could give Garak a once over.</p><p>The Cardassian had his eyes closed and was resting his head on a pillow, looking rather peaceful. Julian would almost think he had fallen asleep if not for the fact that he knew Garak couldn’t with the overhead lights still on. His ridges were also only in the beginning stages of flush. That was to be expected. It hadn’t been that long since he had last come and his body would need time to recuperate.</p><p>To buy himself some more time before going back in, Julian hooked his thumbs at the edges of Garak’s slit and spread it open.</p><p>Garak hummed in response.</p><p>The inside looked exactly the same as it always did, prUt tip poking out from the top with swollen pink walls that continued farther in. Julian pushed in a finger, feeling along the edges and thinking about how Garak was very overdue for a physical sometime soon.</p><p>Feeling sufficiently refreshed, he put his face to it and went right back in, pushing his tongue in as far as it would go and laving along the walls only to find nothing but a sweet taste. He frowned into the slit and pulled away.</p><p>"Here." He helped a glaring Garak sit up. "Yes, I know we’re not done yet. If you get onto your knees, I’ll be able to make sure you don’t go dripping into your trousers later."</p><p>Garak acquiesced and Julian laid back down, sliding his face under him and grabbing hold of his hips to guide him. He went into it like he was attempting to kiss Garak with all the passion he could muster. Let his mouth brush over the lips of his slit and opened wide to receive him.</p><p>This new method seemed to be working wonders, gravity doing its work. Julian lapped contentedly at him, pausing only to reach a hand up and push two fingers inside, finding more and dragging it down to his mouth.</p><p>He couldn’t help but notice that Garak himself seemed much wetter than before now as well, Julian’s earlier contribution notwithstanding.</p><p>When he finally felt sure that Garak was clean, Julian went to sit up, only to find himself being pushed down again.</p><p>"My dear, if you don’t mind?"</p><p>The very tip of Garak’s cock was poking out, tickling along his lips.  </p><p>Julian took it into his mouth and Garak everted in a single fluid motion, pulling back slightly when the full length was just long enough to set off his gag reflex. </p><p>They settled into a rhythm, Garak grinding down and rubbing against his spit slicked lips while Julian sucked. He took it gladly, gasping for breath whenever Garak deigned to pull out enough to give him a chance. His jaw ached from the wideness of the base.</p><p>Finally, only when Julian’s lips felt raw and the entire lower half of his face was smeared with drool and slick, Garak came.</p><p>He swallowed as best as he could around him, feeling himself only succeeding in pushing more fluids to dribble down the sides of his cheeks.</p><p>When he was finished, Garak pulled away, nearly sliding off to flop down by his side, upside down from the direction Julian was facing. He tilted his head toward him and gave him a honeyed smile, eyes tracing down to where a new mess now covered the lower half of his face.</p><p>Julian did his best to glare back, not actually upset but feeling a certain amount of discontentment at always being the one to end up this way. By design no less, it seemed. There wasn't a thing Garak loved more than seeing him filthy and debased.</p><p>He was answered with a gentle hand grasping the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In line with bussy and thrussy, might I propose the clussy? (Clown fuckers DNI ;) )</p><p>Kudos and comments are loved!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877448">WAC [PODFIC]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover">yohlenyaoilover</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>